


2015 Hartmon Tumblr Ficlets

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Metahumans, News Media, One Night Stands, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Plans For The Future, Riding, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Threats, Time Travel, Trust, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartmon ficlets and prompt fills I've written on TUmbr and compiled here for 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley give Cisco his hero name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: None

So Cisco’s coming into his powers still and is trying his hardest to help Barry fight a meta human, but he’s outnumbered and still not up to speed with everything he can do. So he’s knocked down and these metas are about to attack him when Hartley comes out of no where with his sonic gloves and knocks them out. Cisco’s so dumbfounded and grumbly, but after the battle Barry, Csico and Hartley head back to S.T.A.R Labs and Cisco’s just like 

“Thanks, you know. For saving me.” 

Hartley just waves his hand in acknowledgement.

But before they can both walk into the cortex, Cisco grabs his arm. “I mean it Hartley, Thank you.” he says sincerely. 

”Okay, I get it.” Hartley says with a nod and only slight annoyance, and makes his way to the cortex but Cisco grabs his hand again. This time Hartley’s just getting annoyed, and is like “what?!” 

“Umm well, I’ve been trying to think of a name for myself, but nothing’s been able to stick? And well…. you thought up a pretty good name for yourself, so?” 

Hartley almost laughs. “You’re actually letting me name you?” 

“Come on, Hartley, stop being a dick.” Cisco replies exasperatedly. 

Hartley looks Cisco and his get up over. He brings a hand up to cup his chin for a few seconds before ending his assessment with a nod. He looks Cisco straight in the eye. “Vibe.” he says curtly. 

Cisco opens his mouth in disgust before clapping his hand hard on Hartley’s back as he turns to make his way into the cortex. 

“You’re such an asshole, Hartley.” he says as he enters the cortex first. 

Hartley’s back now hurts like hell, but he smirks at Cisco when they greet the others.

Needless to say, the next time Barry and Cisco are out, Cisco introduces himself as Vibe.


	2. Hartmon Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Cisco meet up at an event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: First Dates,

Hartley is needed to speak at some huge science convention thing, but most people attending are quite older, so Hartley needs to find a competent date that is able to actually understand what’s being said. Enter Cisco Ramon, mechanical engineer, and absolutely more than qualified to be his date for the night. Reluctantly, Hartley asks Cisco and Cisco’s all for it because it means he has a reason to get out of the family dinner. Plus, he might be extremely interested. 

On the night of the even Hartley meets Cisco at his place and woof, Cisco cleans up extremely well. He’s in formal wear and completely matches Hartley’s outfit. Hartley’s almost ashamed to admit that Cisco look incredibly hot in formal clothes and his hair neatly tied back into a mini ponytail. 

When they get to the event, amny family friends of the Rathaways notice him and he introduces Cisco. Before entering Hartley told him to keep quiet, but of course Cisco can never listen. TUrns out he’s a huge hit with everyone that night and Hartley has everyone telling him he’s a keeper. That even his parents would take him back after meeting this lovely young man and Hartley is just extremely surprised. He even starts finding Cisco a little endearing by the end of the night after continuously hanging back as cisco takes over conversations about how he knew Hartley. Hartley was extra surprised by all the praise Cisco sang to the others about him. Hartley always thought Cisco completely hated him. 

At the end of the night, Hartley is dropping Cisco off at his apartment. Before Cisco gets out of the car, though, he leans in super quickly to give hartley a peck on the lips. “I know the night wasn’t what you expected and i sort of took over, but I still hope you enjoyed yourself.” Cisco says sheepishly. 

Hartley just nods, speechless as Cisco exits the car. before Cisco steps out side of the car, hartley pulls him back for a proper kiss. “If you’re going to do it, then do it right.” is all he says as he shoos Cisco away. 

The next day at work, Cisco can’t help the shy smiles he sends Hartley’s way. Hartley is annoyed, but occasionally sends a smile back Cisco’s way which makes Cisco go back to work vigorously. As Cisco’s heading out for the day, Hartley stops him and asks him if he’d like to come to another one of those events, this time it’s some gala. 

“You mean like a real date?”

Hartley just raises an eyebrow in response. “I thought the last event was a real date.” 

Cisco can’t nod his head fast enough.


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley thinks Wells tries to dupe him with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Soulmate, SoulMate - identifying marks

Soulmate AU in which Hartley completely ignores Cisco fully knowing that Francisco Ramon is written across his back, shoulder to shoulder. Cisco know cause he’s got Hartley Rathaway written across his left hip. However, when Well’s introduces Cisco to Hartley and Cisco sees his little knowing glance to Wells, but still doesn’t say anything rubs Cisco the wrong way. Especially later, when Hartley starts insulting the hell out of him eve after going toe to toe with him in terms of engineering expertise. 

After a year of this, Cisco and Hartley have warmed up to each other a bit and are more tolerate of each other especially since they have to work together more often now. Cisco eventually gets so frustrated and that morning as he gets out the shower he traces the thin script of Hartley’s name at his hip and resolves to finish this. He dresses up without a nerd shirt (surprisingly) and stomps his way to Wells’ office where Hartley is always playing chess with Wells to pass the time and just pushes his chair sideways and pulls Hartley into a rough, open mouthed kiss. Hartley, not being one to back down rises to Cisco’s challenge and their basically in a battle to see who can control the kiss more. They both pull away with extremely bruised lips and breathing harshly. 

Hartley glares at Cisco as he pulls his glasses off his face to wipe off the smudges. Well’s is just watching the two thoroughly amused before Cisco yells at Hartley. “What’s your problem?!″

“My problem? You think I don’t know Wells only hired you because you’re my soulmate.” 

and Cisco’s totally confused because what? “Wells didn’t even know I was your soulmate.” 

Wells is all, well i just found out and Hartley just groans in humiliation. He pushes past Cisco to his office and just locks the door. Yeah he was usually an ass to everyone at S.T.A.R Labs, but he always made sure to be extra jerkish to Cisco and that was embarrassing. Cisco was his soulmate even if he had a horrid fashion sense. 

Cisco gives Hartley sometime, but by the end of the day he’s knocking on the door to Hartley’s office, asking if he’s okay. That they should talk and figure all this out.


	4. Domestic Hartmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's understanding of Hartley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Domestic

Hartley ends up getting totally drunk after an argument with Well’s about a mistake he’s made about the particle accelerator. It’s not his go to distraction, but it works for now. That’s until he returns to S.T.A.R Labs to get his stuff and finds lonely Cisco working at his research desk desperately trying to fix Hartley’s mistake. Something that Hartley should have been doing, but instead stormed out as a result of Well’s words. 

He goes home and a few hours later Cisco walks in the door. Hartley asks where he’s been and Cisco shows him the diagrams. Hartley can’t believe that Cisco not only reversed his problem, but solved it as well. 

“Why did you do it for me?” 

“There are times where you’re difficult just because you can be and there are times when you just need to be alone and with yourself.” Cisco smiled softly as he removed his coat, pants, and shirt. He climbed into the bed next to Hartley and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“You’ve been extremely frustrated with the project these past few days. I figured the latter was your situation and I told Wells that I’d take over. You needed a break.” 

Hartley nodded, speechless. He would never understand how he was able to score someone that understood him so fully like Cisco did. Cisco was someone brilliant.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco dies in Hartley's arms while trying to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Temporary Character Death, Time Travel,

Cisco and Hartley are caught in star labs with some real evil dude, but Hartley is tackled down by Cisco as he’s running to the cortex to get away, but is hit by the meta’s attack. Cisco knows the meta doesn’t know Hartley is here, so he covers hartley with his body. 

Hartley’s about to yell to get off but Cisco looks him in the eye and shakes his head once as he lifts his palm to cover Hartley’s mouth. Cisco’s covered by a black cloak or blanket and he grabbed it as he fell so it’s covering his body up to his shoulders ad he leans in close so his hair covers Hartley’s face. 

Cisco is trembling, totally scarred, but doesn’t say a word as Hartley’s eyes widen and the meta slowly walks into the room. The meta is tsking at Cisco leaving himself open and Cisco presses himself even more to Hartley because he doesn’t want the meta to know he’s there. Hartley grips at Cisco’s arm under the blanket, and the meta makes like a spear using his bones in his body and just stabs it into Cisco’s side through the blanket. Cisco cries out and bites at his lip. The man’s bone spear had nicked Hartley’s side, but he was in better shape than Cisco. 

The meta pulls the bone spear out from Cisco’s body and Cisco yells in pain. Blood is pooling in his mouth. but he stay trembling as the man slowly walks out Star Labs with a robotic sounding ‘My work his is done.’ 

Cisco waits long enough to know the man is completely gone before he collapses to the side half on Hartley. Hartley is staring in wide eyed fear as Cisco’s breathing heavily only to cough up blood. Blood is seeping from the wound and Hartley pulls off his own black cloak to try and cover Cisco’s wound with it. Cisco is in an out of consciousness as Hartley tries to get in touch with Barry through on of the computers. Cisco tells him it won’t do anything. He’ll die either way, but Hartley still tries.

Cisco’s heart comes to a slow and stops mid ring. Hartley tries chest compression, but it can’t do much if he’s bleeding out as well. He gives up and crawls against the the side of the large white desk with Cisco body cradled in his arms. He’s still holding him when Barry and Caitlin walk in. Hartley looks up at the two with a tear stained face and red eyes. It’s the most broken they’ve ever seen him as he explains what happened. 

Cisco wakes up in his bed. Was that a dream? Or…what happened? He asks himself and pulls on shoes not caring about his state of dress. He looks out the window, it’s early morning maybe 6AM. He gets in the car and heads to the most recent Rogue hideout they discovered. He walks in past a sleepy Shawna and Mark Mardon questioning where his going. He pushes past him and heads into the heart of the hideout. Hartley’s sitting on a stool at the counter of a kitchen with the morning paper and captain cold, heatwave, and Axel around the room. They all stand up to question him when cisco stops behind Hartley, turns him around in the stool, and lifts the polo shirt his wearing. 

“What are you doing, Ramon?!” Hartley hisses as he smacks his hand away. Cisco catches his hand and caresses Hartley’s stomach lightly 

“It’s not there.” Cisco whispers. 

“what are you talking about?!” Hartley demands as everyone is looking at the two in confusion. 

“It’s not there. You weren’t nicked.” Cisco says ignoring him. 

Hartley pushes Cisco away and is about to yell at him when Barry flashes into the room. 

“Cisco!” Barry stops. “You’re alive!” 

“Barry?” 

“Alive?” Hartley asks. 

“Yes, alive.” Barry says as he hugs Cisco. 

“When did he die?” Len asks firmly. 

“A meta was after Cisco,” Barry starts. “He died protecting Hartley.” 

“So it was real?” Cisco asked with wide eyes. 

Barry nods. “I went back in time while fighting the meta. I managed to change the reality.”

Cisco places a hand on his stomach feeling phantom pain from the stab wound. 

“This is all highly amusing, but explain.” Hartley says as he forces Cisco to look at him.


	6. Vibe's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley teaching Cisco how to use his sonic powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Metahumans, Fluff,

“Cisco, come on, focus.” Hartley growled. 

“Dude, it’s not as easy as it looks.” Cisco defended. “I have waves coming out of my fingertips.”

Hartley gave him a look. 

“Hey, just because you built gloves that harness sound waves into attacks does not mean it’s the same. Pressing a button is so much different than it coming straight from you body.” Cisco pointed his hand and a slew of circles came out with a deep sound. Cisco quickly put his hand down as his attack hit and split a tree. 

“See!” Cisco motioned. 

Hartley caught his hand in a tight grip. “Watch where you point that thing.” he said with sour a face. 

“Okay, just focus, control it. Feel it as a part of your body.” Hartley said.   
Cisco looked at Hartley. “You sound like Wells.” 

“I may have picked up some of his habits for these things.” Hartley shrugged. He lifted the hand in his and pointed it towards the robots Cisco built to help train. 

"Now, do it.“ Cisco turned his head to look at Hartley standing next to him, holding his arm in place. 

"What if something bad happens?”

"Just do it, Ramon.“ Hartley said in annoyance Cisco slowly opened his palm and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the waves flow down his arms and out his hand. 

"Now stop it. Without closing your palm.” Hartley said.

Cisco slowly opened his eyes to see his hands glowing purple and a steady stream of vibrations emanating from it. He glanced at Hartley was was looking at him and waiting patiently. Cisco nodded. He could feel a drop of sweat run down his forehead. He stared at his hand and willed the power to stop. It didn’t so Cisco concentrated harder. Tried to feel for it. 

He closed his eyes to focus. what did he feel? He felt the small trembled vibrations around his clothes, the vibrations of the air hitting his skin, and he felt Hartley’s warm hand on his wrist, aiming for him. His skin prickled when he tuned into Hartley’s vibration, but he tried to ignore it. Now wasn’t the time. He felt the power focused in his palm and imagined himself stopping it, cutting it off. 

His hand gripped Hartley’s as he moved to let go. The visible vibration powers had stopped. He was able to stop the power from leaving his body. He opened his eyes to find Hartley staring at him. A small, barely there smile gracing his face, and was that…pride? He lifted his other hand and aimed it at a robot, He aimed, opened his hand, and let the power flow for a few seconds and willed it to stop. He was able to do it again. He turned to Hartley with a grin. 

"I stopped it.“ 

Hartley pulled his hand from Cisco’s and crossed his arms with a smirk. "You did.”

“I did it.” Cisco said in disbelief.

"Hartley, I did it!“ He grabbed Hartley’s shoulders and pulled him into an excited hug. He turned in circles for a bit, dragging an annoyed looking, but willing Hartley along with him. 

"I’ve got to tell Barry.” Cisco said happily. “This is so awesome!”

“You’re not done yet, Ramon. We still have a long way to go.”

“We?” Cisco stopped.

“Yes, we.” Hartley said. “But let’s use the computer to come up with simulations for potential uses for your powers first.” 

Cisco grinned. “Race you there!” he yelled as he ran back into STAR Labs followed by Hartley who was shaking his head.He walked in after Cisco, but didn’t expect him to surprise him.

"Thank you, Hartley.“ Cisco said with a smile. "Really.”

Hartley rolled his eyes for show, but smiled back nonetheless. “I told you we still have a long way to go."


	7. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley thinks he hates Cisco, or does he really love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Hate to Love,

Hartley thinks he hates Cisco so much that he doesn’t realize that he’s actually completely in love with the stupid oaf. How can Cisco be so infuriating and so beautiful at the same time? He just wants to punch him in the face, but after thinking about it that face is too gorgeous to punch. Hartley gets so frustrated and starts targeting Cisco more and more until Stein is the one asking why he’s pulling at Cisco’s pigtails. Hartley’s like I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Stein finally gets Hartley to confess, but Hartley’s a little angry, okay more than a little, and just yells out his ode to Cisco at Stein. Cisco happens to be walking past and wow he’s kind of flattered, but cant help but blush when Hartley takes a turn into everything he wants Cisco to do to him. 

Hartley finishes huffing and maybe he said more than he should have, but whatever until his eyes glance behind Stein to find a wide eyed Cisco. (think the Felicity shirtless scene reaction). Hartley looks to Stein and back at Cisco and he kind of just wants to be swallowed up because of course. He tries to play it off by being a jerk, but Cisco’s like nah man. Too late. 

Cisco doesn’t reply to his feelings in the open, but he teases Hartley whenever Hartley’s acting like a jerk to him. “Stop lying, you love me.” Hartley just rolls his eyes because unfortunately he does and now he actually can admit to that out in the open. Finally, after weeks of teasing, Hartley just bursts and yells at Cisco that he doesn’t know why he even loves someone that can’t even give him an answer. 

Cisco frowns as he stomps away, but follows him. He tells him he wanted to make his feelings known to him something grand. Hartley scoffs still walking down the hall because it’s fine if Cisco hates him just tell him if he should move on our not. Cisco grabs his hand and spins him around. He pulls Hartley into a short kiss and asks if that answers the question. 

Hartley crosses his arms but tells Cisco that it’s gonna take more than that to be an answer to his confession. Cisco laughs, but nods and tells Hartley that he’ll think up something better.


	8. “Wait a minute, are you…jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a minute, are you…jealous?” Prompt FIll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Jealousy

“Wait a minute, are you…jealous?” 

Len frowned. “Of course not. Why would I be.” 

“Len, Hartley and I just talk. He confides in me a lot.” 

“I’m not jealous, Barry.” 

“Then why’d you just glare at him.” Barry grinned. 

“I didn’t.” 

“You know Hartley has a crush on Cisco, right?” 

“That’s valuable information.” Len said without looking up from his breakfast. 

“Come on just admit it!” Barry teased. 

“Okay, fine, yes, I am jealous of Hartley Rathaway of all people.” Len said loudly as he gestured with his fork.

“Don’t be.” Barry smiled as he pulled Len’s palm up to his lips. “No one could ever take me away from you.”


	9. I think we need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Developing Relationship

Cisco’d been hesitating in front of Hartley’s office door for about 15 minutes already. This was starting to get ridiculous. He grinned nervously as some workers passed by him with weird looks before taking a deep breath and walking into the room. 

“I was waiting to see how long you’d stand there.” Hartley said not looking up from his work at the large, metal desk. 

“I-I think we need to talk.” Cisco said as he looked at Hartley’s hunched form. 

He heard Hartley sigh before fixing his glass and sitting up. “About.” 

“Last night.” 

“It was a drunken escapade, Ramon.” Hartley said simply. 

“I know you weren’t drunk, Hartley. You need to be in control and getting drunk out in the open is unlike you.” 

“Maybe I felt comfortable around my coworkers.” Hartley suggested with a shrug. 

“No way in hell.” Cisco said seriously. 

“It wasn’t some escapade for me, and I know it wasn’t some escapade for you. We went to your apartment. No one’s ever been there, not even Wells.”

Hartley leered at him. He didn’t expect Cisco to be so observant of him. Cisco definitely was full of surprises. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

“Why did you take me to your apartment and why did you not drunkenly have sex with me?”

Hartley sighed, but didn’t answer the question. 

“Right, I’ll go first then. I like you, Hartley, really. You may be an ass, but everyone has their reasons. You’re smart, handsome, snarky and I like all of that about you even if you choose to constantly insult me. I know you don’t mean it to me, Caitlin, or any of the others.” 

Hartley frowned. “You’re wrong. I mean every word of it, and you’re an idiot if you think I like you.”

“You seemed to like me fine when you were yelling my name last night!” Cisco snapped and Hartley slammed his hand on the table. 

“It was a one night stand, Cisco.” 

“You and I both know it wasn’t. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Hartley. I’m not blind. If you want to continue to lie to yourself then fine, but leave me out of it from now on.” Cisco growled as he turned on his heel and left Hartley’s office with a door slam. 

Cisco stared at him leaving through the clear walls and frowned. He’d regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Hartley realized he was staring at thin air minutes later and moved to get back to work.


	10. It’s not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not what it looks like Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Established Relationship, Teasing

“Hartley!” Cisco said as he pushed Barry off him. “It’s not what it looks like!” 

Caitlin face palmed as Cisco hurried to pull on his shirt. 

“I don’t chose what you do with your sex life Cisco.” Hartley smirked. 

Cisco glared. “Uh, yeah you do.” Cisco pulled Hartley into a short kiss. “What are you doing here?” 

“Apparently watching Barry get on top of you.” Hartley said with a grin and crossed arms. 

“Don’t say it like. It makes it sound like I’m cheating.” Cisco frowned. 

“Barry, Joe’s on the phone.” Caitlin said simply before leaving them all there. 

Barry nodded dumbly before standing and pulling on his own shirt. He nodded his greeting to Hartley as they brushed shoulders o the way out. Hartley grabbed onto Barry’s arm before he could get too far. Barry turned to look at Hartley strangely. 

“This.” Hartley said gesturing to Cisco as he ran a hand down Cisco’s now clothed chest. “Is mine.” Hartley leered and even pinched at Cisco’s nipple for good measure. 

“Hey!” Cisco said as he swatted Hartley’s hand away. 

Barry glanced at Cisco with a pleading look. Cisco gestured him to go as Cisco turned Hartley around in his arms. 

“I think we should catch up don’t you?” Cisco whispered flirtily as he pushed Hartley up against the wall. 

“Hmm, maybe.” Hartley grinned as his hands trailed over Cisco’s arms. “I see you’ve been working out.” 

“Barry and I have been sparing a bit while you were away.” 

“Oh, is that what that was?” Hartley asked with a raised eyebrow. “Looked like you getting your butt kicked.” 

Cisco shook his head with a grin as he kissed Hartley.


	11. Please Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Don't Leave Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Worry, implied Sexual Content

“Please, don’t leave.” Hartley begged as he grabbed at Cisco’s arm as he got out the bed. 

“Oh, Hart.” Cisco said sadly as he laced their hands. “Barry needs my help. I have to go.” 

Cisco let Hartley’s hand go so he could gather his clothes. 

“I need you now.” Hartley whispered. 

Cisco frowned. “It’s just a few hours. I’ll be right back.” 

Hartley shook his head. “what if you don’t. You just healed from the last bad injury. You’re not Barry.”

“He still needs help even if I don’t have super fast healing.” Cisco smiled. He pressed a quick kiss to Hartley’s lips before standing. “I’ll be back before you know it. We’ll even have round 2.” 

Cisco left through their bedroom door with a wink. Hartley sat in the bed in silence. He pulled his legs up to his chin and just hoped Cisco wouldn’t get hurt this time.


	12. Tell Me a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell Me a Secret Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Serious Injury, Love Confessions

“Tell me a secret.” Cisco panted sitting next to Hartley. 

“What?” Hartley asked as he looked dow at cisco. He was leaning against the wall next to Cisco.

He winced when he tried to shift to get a better look at Hartley. The blood still wasn’t stopping no matter how much pressure he put on the wound. Hartley had given him his Pied Piper hood to tie around himself, but it’d only worked for a short time. 

“Tell me a secret. I figure we should get to know each other a bit since I’m dying.” Cisco gestured to the wound. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow. “You won’t die.” 

“You know it’s true.” Cisco wheezed. “Fine. I’ll start. I think you’re smart.” 

“That’s because I am smart.” Hartley scoffed. 

Cisco rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. Cisco kept talking for the next 10 minutes. Listing things that weren’t really secrets, but surprised Hartley. 

“I-I think…you’re a good person.” Cisco breathed. His eyesight was getting blurry. 

Hartley had sat down next to him to help with the pressure. It’d helped, but Cisco had still lost a lot of blood.

Hartley looked at Cisco, but said nothing. Cisco stopped talking after that. He focused on his breathing and Hartley bit his lip. Cisco wasn’t getting any better. 

“I- I love you.” Hartley blurted. 

Cisco lifted his head a little and tried to get back to his sense. “W-what?” 

“My secret. I love you.” 

Cisco smiled softly as his eyes blurred over and he fell unconscious to Hartley shaking him and yelling his name. Was that a red blur he saw?


	13. Wanna Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna Dance? Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, News Media

“What are you even doing here, Ramon, this is far from your scene.” Hartley said as he looked over Cisco. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with a blue tie. 

“My brother, Dante’s, ensemble is playing here tonight. he got a plus one and asked me.” Cisco shrugged. “It’s boring anyway.”

Hartley looked at him with disgust as Cisco stuffed another quiche in his mouth from the food table. 

“You’re here, why? Didn’t your parents disown you last month.” 

Hartley clenched his fist. “You know nothing about me, so don’t try to think you do.”

“I’m not trying to say I do, but i know you’ve been having problems with your family. i’m just saying it doesn’t have to be lonely.” 

“I’m sorry that the Ramon family is all love and rainbows, Cisco.” Hartley snapped. 

Cisco’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t act like you know anything about m or my family.” Cisco said through clenched teeth.” 

The two stayed silent, standing next to each other for half an hour. 

“Wanna dance?” 

“What?” Hartley turned to Cisco with an annoyed look. 

“Do you want to dance?” Cisco repeated the question.

“Why would I want to dance with you?” Hartley scoffed. 

“Look, you’re stressed. I can see it. I’m pretty sure my idiocy will entertain you for at least an hour, right?” Cisco reasoned. 

Hartley stared at Cisco, but nodded. “Fine. I could use some laughs while watching you dance.” 

Cisco smiled and took Hartley’ hand. Hartley fumbled a bit as Cisco took the lead. Cisco lead Hartley into the dance. They weren’t standing too close, but close enough that Hartley could feel the warmth from Cisco’s body. Cisco smiled before he twirled him and Hartley glared. He hadn’t expected Cisco to actually be a good dancer. 

The two danced for a good hour together. By the end Hartley had felt significantly less stressed and was actually enjoying his time with Cisco not matter how incompetent he was. Cisco left soon after as the ensemble changed and Hartley’s joy left him. He left early, without his parents. He woke up the next morning to his parents handlers calls, texts, and emails. 

Hartley looked up the links and found pictures of himself and Cisco dancing together. The media thought they were dating and apparently perfect for each other while his parents wanted this relationship ended. Now. The first thing Hartley did when he arrived at work was pull Cisco aside and pretend to be his boyfriend. 

“What? No way. That dance was a one time thing no matter what the media thinks.”

“It won’t be real. I just need to piss off my parents.” Hartley pleaded. He didn’t expect to want Cisco to agree so much, It was like the perfect revenge. 

Cisco looked at Hartley’s pleading face and thought about it. It seemed like the it’s something Hartley really wanted. He bit his lip then looked straight at Hartley. He smiled deviously and nodded. “Let’s do it.”


	14. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes. Prompt Fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery

Hartley squinted his eyes as the bright light hit his face. He couldn’t feel the gloves on his hands anymore, his ears were ringing like crazy, and his head was killing him. ”ugh where am I?” 

“You’re in STAR Labs.” Hartley heard the echo of a voice. 

Hartley blinked his eyes to focus them and tried to sit up on his arms. “What happened?” he strained. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Cisco grinned as he stood over him. 

Hartley rolled his eyes as he plopped back down onto the bed. “I don’t need anything to get your attention.” he sighed. He felt sore all over. 

“True, but you should still rest. You got hurt pretty bad.” 

Hartley winced. “Quieter, my ears are ringing like crazy.” 

“Yeah, I had to reinstall your aides.” Caitlin said from his other side as she patted his arm in comfort. “Grodd hit you pretty hard.”

“You’ll be back up and running in no time.” Cisco smiled as he brushed his hair from his face. 

Hartley nodded as Cisco leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Rest. I’ll take you home when you wake up. I’ll even make your favorite.”

Hartley smiled softly before he laid back and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping, but he wasn’t awake either. He fell into his mind almost as if meditating, but Cisco’s words were in the back of his mind and he couldn’t wait to have Cisco doting on him when they got home.


	15. You're the only one i trust to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the only one i trust to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Trust, Pain,

Hartley’s hands shook as he tried to remove the malfunctioning aide from his ear. He growled in frustration when the pain proved too much for him to do anything. 

He jerked when he saw a blur of black and yellow. He stood up, but grunted in pain. His body ached everywhere. 

“Cisco!” he called. 

Cisco stopped and ran over to him. “Hart? What happened.” 

Hartley huffed at the nickname he’d told Cisco a million times to stop using. 

“I need you to do somethin-” Hartley bit his lip as his aides sparked slightly, sending a small shock through him. 

“What’s wrong?” Cisco asked frantically. 

“I need you to take them out, Cisco.” 

“But when they’re out you’re in pain!” Cisco reasoned. “Barry’ll- “

“I already am in pain!” Hartley yelled and Cisco’s eyes widened.

“Listen,” hartley squeezed his eyes shut as another shock ran through him. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. Please.”

Cisco stared at Hartley. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Cisco! It’ll be fine.” Hartley said as he bit his lip in pain. 

Cisco nodded and turned Hartley’s head to get to the aide. “Okay, okay, okay okay, 1…2…” 

Hartley screamed through clenched teeth as Cisco removed his aides as gently as he could. The screeching came almost immediately and Cisco looked at him with worry. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just do the other one.” Hartley said. 

Cisco removed the other one quickly as Hartley cried out. The sound doubled and Hartley on felt numb all over. He heard Cisco calling for him somewhere in all the noise, but it was just too much. 

Cisco stared at Hartley’s writhing form in fear. He didn’t know what to do. He pulled Hartley to his chest to cradle it, but Hartley’s pain wouldn’t stop. He stopped as an idea popped into his head. He looked down at his hands and brought them to either side of Hartley’s head. He closed his eyes to focus. He needed full concentration otherwise he’d probably hurt Hartley more than he was now. He let his power run through him and to Hartley in an attempt to muffle the noise. 

Hartley’s eyes shot open when everything went silent. He looked up to find Cisco’s biting his lip in concentration, but the only thing Hartley heard was the high pitched ringing of silence. Hartley brought his hands up to grip at Cisco’s thighs and Cisco looked down ad smiled. Hartley returned the smile with a pained expression. Even if his hearing wasn’t bothering him, he was still hurt. But, he knew he would be okay. Cisco was there.


	16. Hartley Gets Cisco a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley Gets Cisco a Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Established Relationship, Dogs, Pet Names

“Come on, Hart, come on. ” Cisco whistled.

“I regret all of this.” Hartley groaned.

“Duckie, why? Hart is such a nice puppy. You chose great!” Cisco smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Hartley’s cheek.

Hartley caught his chin with a smirk. “Do it right at least.” Hartley pressed his lips to Cisco’s in a rough kiss.

Hart jumped at there legs, running around to get their attention. Cisco pulled away starstrucked. “Love you.”

“I love you,too.” Hartley rolled his eyes, but smiled softly while he looked at Cisco kneeling to play with Hart.

“Come on, Duckie, Hart wants to go on a walk!” Cisco said excitedly as he laced his hand in Hartley’s to pull him along.


	17. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco invites Hartley over for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner,Past Relationship, Established Relationship, Forgiveness

“It’s not much, but I know you always spend it alone.” Cisco said holding out the containers and fumbling with his jacket sleeve. 

Hartley stared at the bag in Cisco’s hand before coming back up to Cisco. He pulled open the door wider. “Come in.” 

Cisco toed off his shoes before stepping any farther into the small apartment. 

“So how’s super villaining going?” Cisco asked he looked around Hartey’s apartment. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow. “It’s not.” 

Cisco turned to him sharply. “You almost killed, Barry.” 

Hartley narrowed his eyes and Cisco sighed. 

“Sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t bring it up anymore. Let’s start over. How’s the solo life been.”

“Not bad especially after my so called boyfriend threatened me with my disability.”

“Hey! You blew me up first.” Cisco half yelled before he caught himself. He sat on the couch with a sad sigh. “Hart, how did this happen?” 

Hartley frowned, but kneeled in front of him. He placed his hands on Cisco’s knees in a caring gesture. “I don’t know duckie.”

Cisco half smiled. Hartley’d always hated that pet name. Before he knew it he’d started sobbing. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

“Hart, I’m so sorry.” he sniffled. “I should have backed you up with Wells. I should have done something.” 

Hartley had tears in his eyes as well. They were both sorry for how their relationship had ended up. “I’m sorry,too, for everything. I never once stopped loving you though.” 

Cisco looked at Hartley through watery eyes. “I knew it, No matter how much of an asshole you were to me. I always knew loved me.”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it.” 

Cisco shook his head. “I never wanted to force you. I wanted you to e ready and sure when you finally said it.”

“Well I know my master chef boyfriend can cook, so why don’t we have some Thanksgiving dinner and watch some movies.” 

“In bed?” Cisco asked hopefully. He knew Hartley hated anyone eating in the room, but it was worth a try and Cisco wanted to be as close to Hartley as possible. It’d been too long. 

Hartley stared at Cisco for a while before nodding. Cisco smiled and wiped his eyes of stray tears and he pulled Hartley into a tight hug. “I love you, Duckie. Never forget that.” 

Hartly hugged back just as tight as he buried his head in Cisco’s shoulder. “I won’t.”


	18. The Last Thing I need is a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Thing I need is a hero prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Love Confessions,

“It took you longer than expected to find me.” Hartley scoffed as he let Cisco in. 

Cisco stopped at the door entrance and took a second to scan the room before stepping in. He walked to the middle of the room noticing there were little to no decorations or things to make the apartment feel like home. He turned to Hartley, standing behind him.

“I’ve known where you were hiding at for weeks.” Cisco said with crossed arms and a roll of his eyes.

Hartley brushed past Cisco to sit on his couch. Cisco sat on the sofa across from him.

“So, Cisquito, what brings you here?”

Cisco stared straight at Hartley for a few seconds before breaking eye contact and shrugging. He leaned back against the sofa, left arm draped across the back while he lifted his right ankle to sit on his left knee. Hartley lifted an eyebrow at Cisco’s nonchalant behavior.

“I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.”

Hartley nodded. He knew the reason for the visit now. “The last thing I need is a hero…Vibe” Hartley tacked the last part on unexpectedly.

Cisco raised both eyebrows with a grin. “I see you’ve been keeping tabs.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ramon.” Hartley shot back quickly.

Cisco put his hands up in defense. “No need for that. But seriously, you know you can call me if you need help.”

“I don’t need it. I’m fine.” Hartley ground out. “I don’t need your pity, Cisco.”

Cisco sat up, both feet on the floor, hands folded in front of him. He looked at Hartley sadly. “Is that what you think this is, Hartley?”

“What else would it be?”

“You know what this is.” Cisco replied immediately.

Hartley paused. Cisco noticed his fist clench for half a second before he released it and calmed himself. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.”

“There’s nothing to understand, Hart. I love you, I will always love you, and I will never stop loving you.”

“It’s been over a year and a half, Cisco.” Hartley whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

“I know you like me, Hartley. You keep denying yourself happiness, but I’m happy to wait until you’re ready.” Cisco said as he stood up.

Cisco took the few steps to Hartley and leaned down to cup his chin. He brought Hartley’s head up and pressed his lips softly against Hartley’s. Hartley managed to return the kiss for a few seconds before Cisco pulled away. Hartley frowned, he was already missing the warmth and love Cisco managed to transfer into him, but he wasn’t ready. There was more he needed to do before he could settle with Cisco.

“I’m sorry.” Hartley sobbed.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Hart. When you’re ready, you know where to find me.”

Hartley nodded as Cisco stroked his face before standing. He made his way to the door, forcing himself to leave Hartley.

“I’ll see you soon.” Cisco whispered into the silent apartment as he pulled open Hartley’s door and closed it with a soft ‘click’.


	19. I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart. prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Threats, Established Relationship, Light Bondage,

“I’m trying my best to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart.” Cisco said as he tried to pull his neck as far away from the knife as possible. He had his hands up in a defensive motion as the other Rogues circled him.

Axel was standing in front of him with the knife, goading him. The others were circled around him smirks on their faces.

“What made you think you could just take our dear, little Piper away from us?” Shawna asked with a grin.

“Uh, how about the fact that I knew him way before you all did.” Cisco replied with attitude, but backed up when Axel threatened him with the knife.

“Who says you deserve him?” Axel grinned mischievously.

“Hartley’s a big boy. Pretty sure he can choose for himself.” Cisco replied as he glared at them all.

“Is that so?” Cold asked with a smirk.

“Let’s reveal Hartley then.” Lisa said flirtily.

Cisco’s eyes widened. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing you won’t like, Cisco.” Lisa replied with a shrug.

They led Cisco to Hartley’s room. He was nervous as he walked down the hall with the Rogues, but took a deep breath to calm himself. They led him to a door and Mick opened it with a grumble. Cisco’s eyes widened at the sight revealed to him. Hartley’s was tied to the bed by his hands, legs kicking, shirtless, pants undone, and with a dark green fabric gag preventing anyone from hearing his yells.

Cisco jogged to Hartley and removed the gag. “Hart, what happened?!” He asked as he fixed his glasses and untied his arms. Cisco sat on the bed and rubbed at the red, raw marks on Hartley’s flawless skin worriedly. Hartley flushed as he turned away to cover himself. Cisco and hartley had been together for about 6 months already, but they hadn’t done anything that intimate yet outside of cuddling and heavy petting over the clothes.

“Come on, Hart. There’s nothing wrong.” Cisco pleaded. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Hartley muttered into his pillow. This was one of the most humiliating day of his life. He’d almost wanted to cry. He would definitely get his revenge on Axel. 

Cisco glared at the Rogues as the exited the room one by one. He sat on the bed next to Hartly. Cisco brushed his hands softly over Hartley’s bare back. He traced the moles splattered against his skin in comfort. “Hart? Hart, talk to me. Please?” 

Hartley was silent for a minute and Cisco felt a large breath exit hartley’s lungs before he turned to face him. Hartley’s glasses were foggy and smudged. Cisco chuckled as he removed and wiped at them with his shirt. He placed the glasses back on Hartley’s face. He leaned against the bed frame and pulled Hartley to him.

“I’m sorry they did that.” Cisco said as he stroked Hartley’s smooth shoulders. “I know you’re self conscious about the moles.”

Hartley shook his head against Cisco’s chest. He squeezed Cisco’s middle in thanks.

“We’ll move at out own pace. When you’re ready, Hart, never sooner.” Cisco said as he kissed the top of Hartley’s head.

Hartley was silent for a few moments before he sat up and straddled Cisco. “How about now?” he asked softly.


	20. Playing with your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with your hair prompt fill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cuddling & Snuggling, Sleepy Cuddles

Cisco laid against the headboard of the bed, Hartley cuddled up to his side, head on his chest and Cisco’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hartley was definitely exhausted. He wouldn’t be doing this otherwise because he hated cuddling. Cisco looked down at Hartley with a soft smile as his fingers grazed over the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Hartley shifted slightly before settling again into soft snores. Cisco chuckled as Hartley’s hair fell in his face and tickled his nose. Hartley’d been experimenting with longer hair lately. It wasn’t incredibly long, but more than once Cisco found him blowing the hair out of his face with an annoyed pout. Cisco’s right hand moved to fix Hartley’s hair and move it out of his face. He loved hartley’d hair. It was so soft and silky and it matched him perfectly. Not to mention how sexy he looked when his hir framed his face and reached to just the tip of his glasses frame. He carted his hand through his hair a few times before he felt Hartley’s nails dig into his shirt. 

Cisco stopped and laughed a bit. Hartley was awake, sort of. He kissed the top of Hartley’s head with a soft sigh. 

“Fine, I’ll leave your hair alone you big grump.”

“I’m trying to sleep.” Hartley muttered back. He lifted his head lightly and pushed himself up with puckered lips. Cisco leaned in and kissed him chastely before pulling away. He shifted them so he was now laying down as Hartley patted his stomach lightly before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.


	21. Hartmon Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco worries about Hartley out in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Worry

“So Hartley and I will just corner them here. hartley will use his gloves and I’ll just capture them.” Barry shrugged as he looked over everyone’s reactions. 

Caitlin and Hartley nodded as Cisco looked on at the drawn out plan with a frown.

“We should get going, then.” Hartley said as he adjusted his glasses. 

Barry nodded. “Suit up.” he said with a smile.

Cisco looked between the two with a blank face. Something was nagging at him. As if they’d forgotten something important. Cisco smiled when Barry asked him a question. he answered it, but noticed Hartley looking at him strangely. Cisco should have figured Hartley would stop him when they got some alone time.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’ve been off all night.” 

“Just…be careful okay. I have this strange feeling and I don’t like it.” 

“Don’t trust me, Cisquito?” Hartley said with a smirk. 

Cisco shook his head as he grabbed Hartley’s wrist. “The problem is I turst you too much, and it might be bad if I over estimate that one day.”

Hartley’s face softened. “It’ll be fine.”

Cisco nodded as he brought Hartley’s hand to his lips. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Hartley nodded and turned, but stopped. He faced Cisco and pulled him into a soft and lingering kiss. He pulled away with a half smile to find Cisco sputtering.

“Yo- I- you kissed me!” 

“Been waiting to do that forever.”


	22. “Hey, I’m here with you, okay? Always.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I’m here with you, okay? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Serious Injuries, Plans For the Future, Marriage Proposal,

“Hey, I’m here with you, okay? Always.” Cisco said as Hartley whimpered in his arms.

Cisco brushed the hair out of Hartley’s eyes and cupped his face lightly. “No matter what happens, just remember that I will always love you, Hartley. Never forget that.”

Hartley nodded as he shivered. “Lo-love you too.”

“We’ll get out of here, Hartley. And then I’ll take you to that park you always wanted me to propose to you at and we’ll start being serious about looking for a house, we’ll have kids.” Cisco’s voice cracked as Hartley’s eyes welled with tears. “Please just don’t leave me, Hart, we’ve been through too much for it to just end like this.”

“I won’t, I pro…mise” Hartley fell unconcious as Caitlin ran into the room followed by Barry.

“Cait.”

“I know. He’ll be fine. Just help Barry get us out of this place.” Caitlin said as she fo used on bandaging Hartley’s wounds.

Hartley blinked his eyes open. He couldn’t hear anything. They must have muted his aides. He sat up as best as he could. He found Cisco with his head cradled in his arms next to him. Cisco stirred with Hartley’s movements and took a few seconds to blink the sleep away from his eyes.

He stared at Hartley with teary eyes as he signed ‘I love you’ to him. Hartley signed it back before Cisco pulled him into a tight hug all the while babbling things Hartley couldn’t hear.

‘So, that proposal?’ Hartley signed and smiled when Cisco looked at him so he could read his lips and said shut up with a blush across his face.

Hartley laughed.


	23. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Jealousy

“Yeah, you just do what I said and you’re good to go.” Cisco said with a bright smile.

The girl smiled flirting as she waved goodbye. Cisco turned back to the baking aisle to find Hartley glaring at him.

“Hart? What’s wrong? I thought you went to go get the pasta?” Cisco asked with a confused face.

“I did. 10 minutes ago.” Hartley growled with a raised eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you tell me then. I’ve got all the stuff for your birthday cake. We can go.” Cisco smiled as he tried to press a kiss to Hartley’s lips, but Hartley pulled away roughly. “Duckie? What’s wrong?”

“Who was that girl?”

“Girl? Oh you mean Serena. She’s the neighbor across from us. I made her cookies for Christmas last year remember?”

“I don’t like her.” Hartley sneered.

“What? Why? She’s so nice… wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Of course not, Cisco.” Hartley scoffed. “Why would I be jealous when I’m vastly superior.”

Cisco gave Hartley a look.

“Im not jealous!”

“Okay, maybe I’m a bit jealous.” Hartley offered as Cisco pulled him into his arms.

“Babe, there’s nothing to be jealous about. I belong to you and you only.” Cisco smiled as he pecked Hartley on the lips. “Now, let’s go get started in your birthday dinner so we can get to the real present.”

Cisco rolled the cart away with a wink as Hartley quickly followed.


	24. Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Teasing

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Cisco said as he puled the lollipop out of his mouth with a grin.

“Don’t push it, Cisco. You were just being competent for once.” Hartley replied not taking his eyes off the work in front of him. 

“Yeah right.” Cisco snapped as he moved over to his own desk, sadly in front of Hartley’s, to work. 

Harley glanced up at Cisco when he wasn’t looking and smiled to himself. That Cisco was pretty clever. He didn’t think he knew anyone that’d be able to sneak so many references and stupid jokes into his work while still making every bit of sense. Hartley would never admit it, but Wells might have been on to something.

“Stop looking at me like that you creeper.” Cisco taunted and Hartley had to roll his eyes, 

Okay maybe Cisco being a good idea was pushing it.


	25. Did I Just Vibe You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco accidentally uses his powers on Hartley during sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sexual Content, Riding

Hartley pressed his lips against Cisco softly as he thrusted up into him. They’d been casually together for a while now, but this had been the most affectionate they’d ever been during sex. Hartley pulled back to press himself further down Cisco’s cock when Cisco groaned loudly, arched his back and lifted both his hands to Hartley’s hips. 

His hands never made it to their destination as Hartley was thrown backward in surprise. Knees flat on the bed and back hitting Cisco’s knees harshly. He groaned at the sudden stretch of his body as he unfolded his legs clumsily in an attempt to sit up. 

“What the hell was that?!” Hartley asked as he winced. Cisco slipped from his body as he also sat up looking at his hands. 

“I-I don’t know. It’s never happened before.” Cisco said frantically as he looked at the wall behind them. It had a fresh scratch, courtesy of Cisco Ramon. 

Hartley gave him a look before reseating himself. They slowly got back into their love making. Rocking against each other. Hartley had started bouncing again when he screamed in pleasure. Cisco gasped. 

“What- what was that?” Hartley panted the feeling still tingling every nerve in his body. 

Cisco shook his head as Hartley continued. His eyes widened when this time the sensation hit again. It was still pleasurable with a tinge of pain and Hartley snapped his eyes open to find a purple light coming from Cisco and moving throughout his body.

“What’s happening?” Hartley asked. The light had flowed into him and was now returning back to Cisco. 

“I- I don’t know, Hart, really?” 

“Just calm down. It’ll be fine really.” Hartley said as he moved off CIsco and leaned against his side. Cisco patted his butt as he buried his head in Hartley’s shoulder before gasping. 

“Cisco? Cisco?!” Hartley’s voice echoed as Cisco came back from the scenes in his head. 

“I- I just vibed you.” Cisco said with wide eyes. 

“VIbe? What?” 

“My powers. I see things. I was telling you before remember?” 

“Yeah, but what’s with the glow and the vibrations?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe…maybe my powers are growing?” 

“Maybe? But it looks like we’re done here.” Hartley said gesturing to their naked bodies. 

“Sorry, Hart, but I don’t want to hurt you if this is something related to my powers.” Cisco replied sadly. 

“That’s fine. I’ll finish up in the shower. When you’re down we’ll go to STAR labs and run some tests.”

“Sounds good.” Cisco said. He chanced a short kiss and Hartley moaned as the pleasurable vibrations filled him again as the light disappeared once more into Cisco’s body.


End file.
